Lo Que Es Amor
by JESUSFREAK-And-Proud-Of-It
Summary: Katara necesita un poco consuelo. -El amor jamás se extingue.- I Corintios 13:8


**A/N:** Esta cuenta es mi favorita de las cuentas yo he escrito, y con la ayuda de Neferteri Queen, ahora es traducido en español! Por favor, si ustedes ven los errores de gramática, siéntase libre corregirme en una reseña. ¡Muchas gracias y disfruta la cuenta!

* * *

**Lo Que Es el Amor**

-¿Te vas a terminar eso?-

Katara levantó la vista con sorpresa cuando la voz resonó en la tienda vacía. Zuko estaba de pie en el lado opuesto de la encimera, haciendo una pausa en la tarea de apilar los platos limpios. La Maestra Agua miró abajo a la taza de té de jazmín—desde hace tiempo frío—donde mantenía las manos.

-Eh, no- ella rechazó, con un tono despacio que demostró su mente confundida, -No lo creo.- Ella se la dio.

Zuko dio un asentimiento y se la llevó, vació los contenidos de la taza en el barril que contenía el té sobrante. Más tarde, los estarían desechados en el macizo de flores del patio trasero. Entonces, él cruzó al fregadero metal y procedió a lavar la taza dándole la espalda a Katara.

La Maestra Agua suspiró y puso su cabeza en sus brazos cruzados. La encimera piedra era fresca y lisa al toque y Katara no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos. Ella quería dormir… se suponía que estaba de vacaciones, después de todo. Sería solo una semana, después todos sus amigos saldrían otra vez…Mai y Zuko a la Nación de Fuego para que Zuko pudiera continuar sus tareas como el Señor de Fuego, Aang y Toph a los cortes de Ba Sing Se para ayudar con el tedioso proceso de encontrar el rey Kuei y restablecer el reino, y Sokka y ella misma al Polo Norte para celebrar la Festival de la Luna (el día del Equinoccio del Otoño cuando los días acortan y la luna prepara para salir durante una estación entera en los polos). Los Tribus del Norte y del Sur estarían celebrando juntas por primera vez en un siglo. Y sería un evento histórico de festines, juegos y torneos de Agua-Control (¡los primeros en que Katara podría participar!).

Tan interesante como lo eran los eventos futuros, ella estaba decepcionada por el chasco de que sus amigos tenían cosas por hacer y no podría compartir sus alegrías. Una persona en particular, era a la que ella extrañaba más que otras.

En el ojo de la mente ella seguía viendo su rostro radiante mientras él le sonreía, con demasiada emoción para una expresión tan pequeña. Ella estaba sorprendida de cuán sencillo era leerlo ahora, a pesar del hecho de que le tomó largo tiempo ver su cáscara y descubrir que lo sentimientos en el interior de él eran solo de él.

Él es el Avatar, un hecho macizo.

Él es Aang, también un hecho macizo.

Esa duplicidad, Katara encontró, era casi incomprensible para muchas personas, incluso para ella. Incluso los Nómadas del Aire, iluminados como estaban, no pudieron entender el concepto. Para ellos y a casi todos, él era un espíritu en forma humana, con destino a rescatarlos de la destrucción.

¡Qué poca visión tuvieron! La Maestra de Agua supo que ella, también, había sido una parte de esa mayoría.

Repentinamente ante de sus ojos proyectó la memoria inolvidable de las paredes heladas y glaciales que estaban explotando en miles de esquirlas mortíferas bajo el ataque violento de las bombas de fuego, cuyas colas llameantes abrasaban el aire. Un chico tembloroso, exhausto y derrotado, se agachaba contra la pierna de un bisonte volador.

_-Debo haber derrotado por lo menos una docena de los barcos de la Armada de Fuego, pero hay demasiados de ellos. __¡No puedo pelear contra todos!-_

_-Pero, ¡tú tienes que hacerlo! __Eres el Avatar.-_

_-Soy _sólo _un_ _chico.-_

Emitiendo un gemido sin palabras, Katara se meció la cabeza en las manos. –_Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida- _susurró, imprecando su ignorancia.

De niña, había tenido sueños estrellados de un hombre poderoso quien aparecería en el último minuto, vencería el Señor de Fuego, salvaría el mundo, y sería adorado por todos. Pero ningún todopoderoso espíritu había venido y salvado el mundo, Aang lo había hecho. Él, un chico de doce años, con las hormonas furiosas y la habilidad de controlar toda la energía cósmica del universo…una idea que solo empequeñecía los hombros delgados de él.

Lo peor (o lo mejor…ella no podía decidirlo) de todo, este chico, quien había derrotado a Ozai…tomado su control del fuego por el poder del Espíritu Avatar, era el mismo chico quien había estado de pie ante ella solamente una hora más temprano con una expresión suave, aliviado, _contento_ en su cara inocente. Y había…

Él había…

_Ellos _habían…

¡Ella no podía pensarlo! Él era _el Avatar!_ Su lógica le había gritado a ella que esto era ridículo...él tenía responsabilidades, ¡deberes! ¡Él debía mantener el equilibrio del mundo!

Ella…ella no era más una campesina del agua que sorportó una convicción duradera de que el mundo debía de estar en paz como lo había sido en el pasado.

Ya, había…

Tenía miedo de este…este amor. Cuando ella lo había notado por primera vez meses atrás…

_-¿Por qué me estás sonriendo de esa manera?- _

_-Oh, __¿__estaba sonriendo?-_

Ella había tratado mantener su distancia sin rudezas. El peor momento del viaje fue el cuando que ella se dio cuenta de que sus propias emociones estaban triturando el sentido común que ella sabía, era necesario.

Ese día en los submarinos, el Día del Sol Negro, ella estaba reprimida. Cada frontera, cada pared que ella había tratado de reforzar entre ella y Aang se estaba destrozado. La euforia del momento, la confirmación de los sentimientos de él, fue sustituida por miedo. Miedo de que ella perdería todo lo que ellos habían hecho juntos y a pesar de cada esfuerzo que ella había hecho para impedirlo.

Cuando la invasión estaba perdida, ella se había encerrado detrás de las paredes de acero, resistiendo cada avance que él intentó realizar, los que fueron raros, fuera como fuese, en esos días.

Cuando él dejó la Isla Ember sin dejar rastro, antes de que el cometa de Sozin apareciera en el horizonte, ella no había tenido tanto miedo en su vida. Pero…ella se preguntó, ¿Estaba _ella _asustada por sí misma y el mundo? ¿O estaba él?

_-Ejem.-_

Katara parpadeó, el ruido bajo se repitió por la tienda vacía como los repiques de un gong. Sacudió sus pensamientos, ella levantó la cabeza para ver a Zuko que estaba parado cruzando en la encimera con su cara hacia ella, secando los platos tranquilamente. Absorta con sus revueltos sentimientos, la maestra agua no se percató del destello de la preocupación y empatía en los ojos amatistas que miraban hacia ella con una reducida y pensativa mirada.

Ella alzó sus ojos a él y miró fijamente con de la forma más neutral posible. No persistió. Ella esquivó la mirada y se quedó mirando a las manos flácidas, entretejido palmas bajas.

-Estás pensando sobre él, ¿no?-

No es una pregunta. La confianza directa de la declaración pilló por sorpresa y ella parpadeó hacia él. -¿Quién…?- pidió frágilmente, aunque sabía la respuesta perfectamente.

-Aang—Zuko contestó, como si él no había notado la tentativa de patética evasiva. Con aire despreocupado, secó el interior del bol de barro y lo puso en la encimera al lado de él donde una pila pequeña de limpios boles idénticos había sido acumulados. Sus labios se retorcieron hacia arriba y la piel en rabillo del ojo derecho se arrugó en una sonrisa placentera.

Katara suspiró, sintiendo una sensación incómoda cuando la cara se volvía sonrojada. –Es…complicado.-

-Indudablemente—Zuko respondío lacónicamente, barriendo el trapo sobre la afuera de una taza té. Sus ojos miraron a Katara brevemente antes de enfocarlos en su tarea una vez más. El silencio tenso entre ellos.

Katara gemió, masajeando sus sienes. –Sólo, yo no sé qué pensar, Zuko— ella estalló finalmente, incapaz de soportar el silencio. –No hemos sido amigos ya. Las circunstancias simplemente no lo permitirían.—

Detuvo brevemente el secando del interior del un bol y Zuko miró a la maestra agua y levantado una sólo ceja.

Los ojos de Katara se estrecharon con rabia. -¿Qué?-

El maestro fuego sólo se encogió de hombros y regresó a su trabajo.

-¿Piensas que la confusión entre Aang y yo es _mi _culpa?—Katara habló bruscamente con enfado.

Zuko la enfrentó, poniendo la taza con las otras y llegó por otro plato mojado. –Nunca dije eso- respondió con calma.

La maestra agua suspiró, molesta con ella por haberlo irritado. –Lo siento. Sólo…¿por qué esto tiene que ser tan complicado?-

El maestro fuego frunció el ceño e hizo una pila nueva con el bol seco. –Soy la última persona que puede responder _esa _pregunta.-

-Es cierto que no eres el más sabio hombre que he conocido—Katara coincidió. Para la sorpresa de ella, la mejilla sin daño de Zuko se enrojecieron y ella sonrió con suficiencia, consolada al saber que no era la única sin conocimiento de ese área.

-Oye—Zuko argumentó en voz baja, -Si quieres consejos bien hechos, habla con mi tío. Todo lo que puedo decirte es que…Aang, en realidad, te ama. Es tu decision corresponderle o no.-

Si la situación no había sido tan seria, Katara reiría de ironía. Pocos meses en el pasado, ella no habría titubeado en matar a este chico apenas verlo. Ahora, estaba aquí, pidiéndolo un consejo de amor. Era casi demasiado raro para ser real.

Aún…también estaban los sentimientos de Aang. También estaban los sentimientos de ella. ¿Por qué estaba todavía negando lo qué era obvio? ¿Cómo podía ella? ¿Era justo? No lo era, de eso estaba segura.

-Hola, gente!-

Ella tuvo miedo cuando la voz de él, radiante y alegre como siempre, resonó por la tienda. El maestro aire había llegado por la entrada que iba delante de las escaleras al primer piso. Él estaba de pie al lado de los gabinetes, aparentemente casual aunque sus ojos grises tuvieron sombras oscuras debajo de ellos.

Zuko ya había girado hacia él. –Hola, Aang—saludó con una sonrisa. –¿Regresando del mercado tan temprano?-

El maestro aire soltó una risita. –Y apenas no tenemos nada. Sokka comió la mayoría de las cosas buenas mientras regresábamos.—

Zuko rió, su mirada discretamente revoloteó a Katara.

_Oh por favor, no digas nada… _la maestra agua imploró por dentro, sus ojos ensanchando como un cabra-venado en la luz de la linterna.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?—Aang ofreció, haciendo señas a la pila de los platos.

_No. __¡__Di que no! __¡__No! Lo que sea menos…_

-Claro— Zuko asintió con la cabeza con gratitud, diciendo ven aquí con la mano.

Katara miró con furia al maestro fuego. Zuko solo sonrió astutamente en respuesta.

Aang se acercó al lado del maestro fuego y Zuko le dio la toalla.

-Eh- el maestro aire parpadeó, -Necesitas una, ¿verdad?-

-Ah, claro que sí,- Zuko aprobó con la cabeza, mirando alrededor. –Tendría que ir por otra del primer piso.- Inclinó la cabeza, giró hacia la puerta. -Volveré rápido.-

La mirada de Katara taladró rotos en la puerta de madera mientras era cerrada detrás del maestro fuego.

Mirando hacia ella, Aang se sonrojeó y sus orejas cambiaron a rosas. –No va a regresar, ¿verdad?

Tensa, Katara cruzó los brazos, irritada y avergonzada a la misma vez. –Lo dudo mucho.-

-Pues- Aang se encogió, tomando un plato del fregadero al lado de él, -Igual podría terminar la tarea.-

Él trabajaba en silencio por un rato, frotando el plato seco. Su sueño estaba fruncido mientras se concentraba en quitar toda el agua que había osado contaminar ese bol. Katara lo mirado hasta que había sido demasiada obvia. Entonces, ella miró a otra parte.

Mientras, Aang continuó al próximo plato, otra taza. Después, empezó a tararear un indistinguible tono para remplazar el silencio incómodo.

Katara distraídamente torció el dedo en el cabello, mirando a todos los lugares excepto a él. Después de un momento largo, el ruido de platos tintineando se detuvo. Katara escurrió una mirada a Aang, solo para darse cuenta de que él la estaba mirando.

-Estás molesta- declaró, descontento.

-No- negó, pero la mirada que Aang hizo sus defensas derretir. –Un poquito- suspiró, tirando el pelo nerviosamente.

-¿Por qué?- el maestro aire hizo una pausa en el lavando, poniendo el trapo en la encimera. -¿Soy la causa? ¿Dije algo incorrecto? ¿Qué hice? Lo siento si yo…-

-Cálmate, Aang- Katara levantó las manos en contemporización. –No hiciste nada.-

El Avatar parpadeó. –Eh- dijo, desconcertado. –Entonces…¿qué te pasa?-

Katara suspiró, poniendo la mentón en las manos. –No estoy seguro.-

-Pues, si hay algo puedo hacer para ayudar…-

La maestra de agua se puso derecho. –Pero, Aang, no puedes hacer nada para ayudar. No eres tú, soy yo.-

-Estás equivocada, Katara- el maestro aire difirió.

Katara se quedó atónito. -¿Cómo?-

-_Soy _yo. Sé cuando estás preocupado por mí. Pero esta vez no es solo por mí, ¿cierto? Es sobre tú y yo. Sobre nosotros.-

La maestra agua parpadeó, mirando a Aang con mirada afirmativa, -Está siendo difícil ajustarme. A nosotros. Necesito más tiempo llegar a entender. No sé cómo comportarme contigo. Necesito un ejemplo.-

Para la sorpresa de Katara, Aang río. –¿Un ejemplo? Katara- dijo él, -No tenemos que comportarnos de una manera diferente que antes.-

-Pero…-

-Escúchame,- el maestro aire continuó, -Los monjes siempre me dijeron que el amor empieza como la amistad y crece en un tipo especifico de amor. Amor familiar, amor romántico, todos esos vienen de la misma raíz. Amistad _es _amor. Amistad es cuidar de otra persona más que a ti mismo. Así que es amor. Y te amo.-

Ruborizada, Katara miró hacia Aang. Sus ojos grises y suaves eran cariñosos. Había puesto su vida en riesgo por ella muchas veces. Él la había consolado en tristeza y reído con ella en alegres ocasiones. Le amaba y ella lo había sabido desde la primera vez, a pesar de que ella trató de bloquearlo. La mejor cosa era que ella quiso regresar el favor. Ella quiso protegerlo como él la había protegido y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Ella quería consolarlo y reír con él cuando todo estaba bien. Y fue en ese momento que ella lo supo.

-Aang- ella lo miró, su voz temblando con lágrimas alegres, -Te amo, también.-

* * *

"El amor es paciente, es bondadoso. El amor no es envidioso ni jactancioso ni orgulloso. No se comporta con rudeza, no es egoísta, no se enoja fácilmente, no guarda rencor. […] Todo lo disculpa, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta. El amor jamás se extingue, mientras que el don de profecía cesará, el de lenguas será silenciado y el de conocimiento desaparecerá. Porque conocemos y profetizamos de manera imperfecta." I Corintios 13:4-5 &7-8


End file.
